Sherlock Stockholmes
by Tetsuhana
Summary: Sequel to Captured. Will not make a lot of sense without Captured. Sherlock has left the hospital and is being urged by his friends to resume his normal life, but he can't. Jim Moriarty won't leave his mind, and even worse is his hyper charged Libido. He is desperate for sex, and of course his natural target is John, but John refuses and Sherlock seeks comfort in a seedy pub.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was lying on the sofa in 221B Baker Street, his eyes closed lightly. He was in comfy clothes and his blue robe. John was sitting in the chair next to the sofa. Mycroft was standing nearby and Lestrade was standing next to him.

"No," Sherlock said flatly.

"I haven't even asked a question yet," Lestrade said.

"I'm not pressing charges," Sherlock said, his eyes opening and looking at the inspector and his brother.

"Sherlock…" Mycroft said.

"You of all people have no room to talk Mycroft," Sherlock snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a child.

"Sherlock, you were hurt, that was evident. You're lucky to be alive!" Lestrade said, "And you're telling me that you don't want to press charges against the man who kidnapped you and according to John, raped you repeatedly."

"Is there any evidence?" Sherlock asked.

"We had that DVD, but it disappeared," John said.

"All you have is Mycroft and John's word," Sherlock said, "The house where I was apparently being held has been on the market for the past week and was sold yesterday. What would be the point of pressing charges, trying to find a man whom you Will. Not. Find!"

John sighed. He got up to get the kettle. He gave Mycroft and Lestrade a look to follow him. They held a brief whispered conference in the kitchen that Sherlock could fully hear.

"He thinks he's in love with Moriarty," John said, "We need to do everything we can to distract him from that and get him back on his feet."

"I actually did bring something," Lestrade said, "I referred a case to you. They should be visiting this afternoon."

Lestrade walked over and set Sherlock's tea down. Next to it he set a file folder.

"Brought you a case to work on," he said, "It seemed your area so I referred them to you."

"I don't want it," Sherlock said.

"Well, you haven't even looked at it yet," Lestrade said.

"I am not ready to resume my work," Sherlock said, "I just want to be left alone!"

Lestrade frowned a bit but he nodded.

"Just send her back to us then when he turns her away," he said to John. Mycroft looked very worried. Sherlock only scowled at him until he left.

Once the flat was empty apart from John and himself, Sherlock sat up.

"Jooohhhnnn" he gave a slight whine. His arms wrapped around the doctor and he nuzzled him.

"Sherlock… we talked about this," John said, not looking very amused.

"Please…." Sherlock whispered softly, "John… please…"

Sherlock was rubbing up against John's body.

"You're never going to regain control of your libido if you don't practice some self-control," John said.

"John… I neeed it…" Sherlock whined, "Please, John… wouldn't you rather it be with someone safe, that I can trust?"

"Damnit Sherlock! I have a girlfriend! I'm not having gay sex with you!" John snapped. Sherlock flinched and looked rather hurt.

"You know, I'm pretty damn hot John," Sherlock said with a heavy pout, "It wouldn't be hard to find a one night stand to satisfy me!"

"You are not leaving this flat," John said firmly.

"Joooohn…. You're killing me…" Sherlock whined, clinging onto him, "Pleeeeeaaase…."

"Damn it Sherlock!" John yelled at him, "You do not love Jim Moriarty ok?! This is all a phase. Practice a little self-control and before you know it you'll be solving cases and everything will be normal again. Frankly, I can't believe you wouldn't press charges against that maniac! After what he did to you!"

"I wish you would do some things to me John," Sherlock whispered, kissing on the doctor's neck. John bristled, pushing Sherlock away.

"You know what Sherlock, fine," he said, "If you want to shag that bad, go to the pub and find your Goddamned one night stand. But I want a text when you reach that pub, and I want a text when you leave. If you go to someone's house, I want to know where."

"What are you, my mum?" Sherlock asked.

"If your mum could see you, she'd probably die of shock from what I'm told, "John scolded him.

"I'll text you, I promise," Sherlock said, "A drink might be all I really need to calm down. I'm sorry John."

"I understand Sherlock… I really do," John said, "I know you're suffering inside."

"Thank you, John, that will do," Sherlock said. He pulled on his coat and scarf and left the flat. John watched him leave, more than a little worried. It would be the first time he had left on his own since he'd gotten out of the hospital.

Sherlock took a cab to a nearby pub. There was a pathetic live band playing on an even more pathetic stage, but Sherlock shrugged a bit and went in. He ordered some Scotch and sipped the drink. He felt the burning, numbing sensation the alcohol had, removing his already well diminished inhibitions. He glanced around the room for a target. He would go with man or woman, but was hoping for male. Someone who was attractive, but not diseased.

"Hello there, sexy," Sherlock heard an all too familiar voice. He spun around in his seat. He stared.

"I…" he began but a finger was pressed to his lips.

"Shh… shh… don't speak," Moriarty whispered, "Come with me."

Sherlock needed no prodding. He followed like an obedient puppy. Jim led him to his private car and as soon as the door was shut, Sherlock desperately kissed Jim, mewling softly. Jim didn't mind, his arms wrapping around the consulting detective.

"Master… master… I missed you…" Sherlock whined.

"I could tell," Jim said, kissing him deeply, his tongue exploring him. All thoughts of what was good for him was gone and all Sherlock wanted was to have Jim make love to him.

"Master…" he whined, "Please… I need you. I need you so much…"

"Oh God, you're so sexy…" Moriarty whispered, "Say my name baby…"

"J-Jim…. Jim…" Sherlock panted.

"That nasty doctor was going to let you come out here and fuck a stranger," Moriarty whispered, his fingers playing with Sherlock's hair, "I couldn't allow that."

"Oooh…. Please _fuck_ me…." Sherlock whimpered. Jim could see how desperate Sherlock was for sex. He wanted it so badly, he was begging and pleading, and it was really sinking in how much he had messed the detective up.

"Ummmmmm… no," Jim said and Sherlock's face fell.

"But… but why not?" the detective asked. Jim caressed his face softly.

"In the back of cab? Seems a little trashy doesn't it?" Jim said, "I know how much you want it Sherlock… But you're going to have to learn patience."

Sherlock whimpered. He was already hard with desire for Jim.

"You can't live with me," Jim said, "And apparently, you now can't live without me. You love me Sherlock. You've fallen for me completely."

Sherlock looked up at him like a guilty child.

"They told you it was just Stockholm Syndrome, didn't they?" Jim asked, "You're not that weak-minded my love."

Jim was lovingly running his fingers through Sherlock's curls.

"If you're going to love me, and continue to be a consulting detective, you're going to have to be much more patient," Jim said, "And there are a lot of rules I'm going to lay down for you. Do you want it that bad? Think carefully. There will be cases you won't be permitted to take, no matter how tempting there are. You will be mine, body, mind and soul."

Sherlock looked up at Jim. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that his body was screaming for sex.

"You think about it," Jim said. He pulled Sherlock into his lap. "Daddy will take care of you."

Jim's hand unbuttoned and unzipped Sherlock's pants, revealing how hard he was.

"You thought I wouldn't notice?" Jim asked, kissing Sherlock's neck and slowly helping him with his erection. Sherlock moaned and was panting heavily.

"J-Jim!" he cried out. Jim was texting with Sherlock's phone with his free hand.

"Heading home –SH"

The cab began to drive back to Baker Street. Sherlock was brought to a shuddering orgasm just as they turned the corner onto his street. Jim kissed him sweetly.

"Think about what I've said," Jim said, "And don't let me catch you surfing for sex in a seedy pub again."

Sherlock got out and the cab drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock wasn't completely satisfied, but still, he was borderline euphoric as he walked into the flat. John was waiting for him. He grabbed Sherlock and looked him over. He had regretted what he had said as soon as Sherlock had left. He had sent an unstable man off to get laid by God only knew what kind of person.

"Are you hurt Sherlock? Did someone hurt you?" he asked worriedly, looking up at the dark-haired man. Sherlock smiled down at him.

"I'm fine John," he said, "I didn't shag with anyone. I just had a drink and then I got a cab home."

John still looked worried.

"Sherlock… I'm so sorry… I was really too hard on you," John said, "And… I mean… _if_ you really need someone… I would rather it be someone safe."

Sherlock leaned down and kissed John's forehead.

"I'm fine," he told him, and nestled down into his favorite chair, "Could you make me some tea?"

"Of course…" John said, heading to the kitchen. He had to admit, Sherlock seemed fine. He looked infinitely more relaxed, and was even behaving a bit more like himself.

"So…" Sherlock said, "Did Lestrade leave that case here?"

"On the coffee table," John said from the kitchen, "Why? I thought you weren't interested."

"I might as well take a look," Sherlock said, "It can probably be solved in a matter of minutes."

Sherlock opened up the case file and read over it. Mysterious disappearances…Always on the 13th of the month… how cliché, but still, no sign of forced entry or a struggle, that did pique his interest a little. It would be a fine little warm up before he got back into the game fully.

"I'm taking the case," Sherlock said, standing up. John pushed him back down.

"You're not doing anything tonight," he said, "Sit down, drink your tea and then off to bed with you. Doctor's orders."

Sherlock sipped his tea, looking at John from his seat. He was excited for the case. Not as much enthusiasm as he might have for a really difficult case, but John was glad to see him showing interest in his work again. He was really worried he might have to prescribe some anti-depressants to get Sherlock back on his feet, and worse still that Sherlock would refuse to take them.

"Are you going to be alright tomorrow, without me?" John asked. John had taken a few days off to make sure Sherlock was alright, but he really had to get back to work, "I could ask someone to come over, if you want. I know Lestrade would probably be willing to come over."

"That won't be necessary John," Sherlock said, "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Alright," John said, "But if you need something, please, text Lestrade or Mycroft of me…" John said.

"Well, that would depend on what I needed, wouldn't it John?" Sherlock asked with a slight chuckle. His phone beeped and he opened it.

"I'll see you in the morning kitten. 3 – JM"

Sherlock smiled a little, closing his phone.

"Good night John," the detective said, and headed to bed.

In the morning John poked his head into Sherlock's room, finding the man still asleep. He left him a note on the table.

"Don't forget, your client is coming by around 1. If you need me, don't hesitate to call. – John"

Sherlock laid in bed, not really sleeping, listening to John's movements. He listened to the steady footsteps down the stairs and the door opening and closing behind him. He laid perfectly still for a few more minutes, then heard catlike footsteps coming up the stairs. He heard his door opening silently. He rolled over and opened his eyes, seeing Jim, just sitting down beside him.

"You're cute when you sleep, don't spoil it," Jim said. Sherlock obediently closed his eyes and felt Jim's fingers gently play with his hair. He decoded the way he was being touched, the sound of Jim's breathing and detected a hint of sadness. Jim was… afraid. He was afraid that Sherlock could not agree to his arrangement. If he didn't agree, this would be the last time they would see each other; the last time they would touch one another. Sherlock opened his eyes again and looked up at Jim. Jim was looking at his face, a wistful smile on his lips. He leaned down and kissed Sherlock softly.

"Have you had time to think?" Moriarty asked.

"Yes," Sherlock whispered.

"And..?" Jim seemed apprehensive. His eyes were intensely focused on Sherlock.

"I want to be able to lay down some rules as well," Sherlock said, slipping into a more negotiable personality. He sat up, revealing that he was completely nude under his sheet, which lay teasingly across his lap. Jim's eyes followed the lines of muscles down to where the sheet cut him off. His eyes snapped back up to Sherlock's face. He was intrigued.

"And what rules do you intend to lay down, my little kitten?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I want a guarantee that you aren't going to harm those close to me," Sherlock said. Sherlock had thought long and hard about what was really important to him. What mattered? He had an affinity for justice, and he didn't _like_ seeing innocent people hurt, but really all that mattered were those few people that might refer to themselves as his friends. The people close to his heart: John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly… And his family, though they were annoying. He wouldn't want to see anything happen to them.

"Is that all?" Jim asked, looking a little surprised.

"If there is a case, in which anyone close to me gets seriously involved. No matter what you say, I will get involved in it," Sherlock said, "You threatened me with these people, I'm not losing them."

Jim chuckled. He leaned over Sherlock, kissing his lips.

"That's really all you want. The safety of your family and few friends?" Jim asked, "Because now is the time to say if there's something else you want."

Sherlock thought.

"You can't use them to threaten me," he said, "If you want to threaten me, then threaten _me_, not innocent people."

"And?" Jim asked as he playfully kissed on Sherlock's neck.

"I… I want the ability to walk away," Sherlock said. Those words sent a sort of pang through Jim's body and he visibly flinched.

"It's only a safety precaution," Sherlock explained.

"No." Jim said flatly, "I will not touch your family or friends. I won't use that promised safety to threaten you, so why should you need to walk away? Now do you agree or not?"

Sherlock looked up at Jim. He was so close to him. It made shivers run through his body. If he said yes, there would be no turning back. His body would become the property of Jim Moriarty. It was a huge decision. But sitting there, his sheet barely covering him, and Jim so close, just a simple lean forward and they'd be touching… Sherlock swallowed a nervous lump in his throat.

"Yes…" he whispered, "I'll be yours…"

Jim smiled. He leaned in, his lips touching Sherlock's. They meshed together perfectly. It was so delicious. Jim pushed the sheet aside, baring Sherlock and showing that he was already very turned on.

"You're my little slut aren't you?" Jim whispered in his ear.

"Nnn… yes…" Sherlock whined as Jim ravished his body, "Ah! Jim… please… please fuck me…"

"Oh, don't worry honey, I'm getting to that," Jim said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Edited! It was my own stupid fault. I started to writing it when I was sleepy and by the time I was finished I totally forgot that Sherlock was tied up.

* * *

Jim tied Sherlock's hands to the bedposts, looking down at him with a playful look on his face. They hadn't really indulged in anything like this when Sherlock had been with him before. Sherlock looked a little nervous, looking up at his tied wrists. Jim tilted his head up, forcing Sherlock's eye contact.

"Are you afraid, kitten?" Jim asked with a smirk, "You have a client coming at one. So we'll have to be sure to finish before then, but I have all morning to torment you."

Sherlock shivered slightly. A slight sheen of sweat was on his pale skin.

"What should I do first?" Jim asked, "Hmmm…"

Sherlock's hips were trying to grind against the air, desperate for contact.

"Mmm… I want you needy… I want you desperate…" Jim said, "What would Johnny say if he came home to you like this?"

"You wouldn't…" Sherlock's eyes widened slightly for a moment. He had very willingly allowed Jim to tie him, but the idea of being left there terrified him. He was already so horny.

"Please… master, I need you…" Sherlock breathed.

"Mmm… beg a little harder… convince me Sherlock," Jim teased.

"Please… please master… I… I feel like I'll go insane without you! Please!" Sherlock looked so needy. He pulled at his bonds.

"Mmm…" Jim kissed on Sherlock's shoulder gently, "Daddy loves you."

"Nnn….Fuck me Daddy…" Sherlock whined. The sound of the words sent shivers through Jim body. Seeing his lover like that, it was almost too much to bear.

"What a naughty thing to say," he moaned.

"Please… fuck me… I want you so much," Sherlock whined, "Please fuck me…"

Jim touched a finger to Sherlock's lips, silencing him.

"Such terrible things to come tumbling out of that pretty mouth," the criminal said. Sherlock whimpered as Jim reached between his legs, teasing him slowly. He rocked his hips, whining as he felt fingers penetrate him.

"You're so beautiful Sherlock," Jim whispered. He pulled a small tube of lubricant out of his pocket, using it to ready his lover. Jim undid his belt and let his pants fall onto the floor. He was just as hard as Sherlock, and there was passionate lust in his eyes. Jim untied Sherlock and the detective got on his knees, but Jim tilted his head up.

"I want you to ride me," he told him softly, "I want to see your pretty face."

Sherlock was blushing as he straddled Jim's hips. He lowered himself carefully and moaned as he felt the stretch of penetration inside of him.

"Oooh Jim…" Sherlock moaned his name. Jim leaned forward, kissing Sherlock deeply as the detective began to rock his hips, feeling Jim's cock deep inside of him.

"You're in charge," Jim whispered in his ear, "How fast, how hard, how deep… it's all up to you."

Sherlock mewled, his hands on Jim's shoulders. It felt so good. Feeling Jim inside of him, it was incredible. He moved his hips faster, leaning back on his hands so he could lift his hips more and feel more friction. Jim helped by thrusting up slightly. He leaned forward and ran his tongue across Sherlock's abdomen, causing the detective to gasp sharply, shivers wracking his body.

"Oh Sherlock… Mmm… God you feel so good… so excited and eager to have me inside you." Jim whispered. Sherlock lifted himself up, his arms wrapping around Jim. He struggled to get the angle just how he liked it, but when he did Jim felt Sherlock's body relax and a look of absolute ecstasy came to his face.

"Mmm… that's where you like it, isn't it Sherlock?" Jim licked his ear and sucked on it lightly.

"Oh God… yes…." Sherlock panted, "More… more.. more! Please! Jim.. Ah!"

Jim thrust up harder, sending a jolt of pleasure through Sherlock with each thrust.

"Jim! Shit! I can't stand it!" Sherlock cried out. Jim looked at Sherlock's face, watched how his desperate expression only grew with each deep thrust.

"Come for me Sherlock," Jim whispered softly in his ear, "Show me how much you like it."

Jim felt Sherlock's body tense up as he reached his climax. Jim let out a loud groan, reaching his own. When he felt the release of tension, he looked at Sherlock who was panting softly.

"So precious," Jim whispered, "So very precious. You have a client coming in a few hours my love. You'll want to clean yourself up."

Sherlock sat up and kissed Jim deeply, mewling a little. Jim smiled against Sherlock's lips. He could really be quite adorable at times. Jim brought an arm around Sherlock's waist.

"When will I see you again?" Sherlock asked. Jim chuckled.

"Whenever you want my little sex kitten," he said, "I'm only a text away."

Sherlock kissed him again, but Jim stopped him.

"You're going to want a clear head to get started on your case," he said, "I'm sure it won't take you long, but you don't want to get a bad reputation do you?"

Sherlock chuckled.

"How sweet of you to look out for me," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank all of my ever so patient readers. Thank you so much for sticking with me despite my long terms of hiatus. Life hates me a lot and things are rough, but the story is not over and will be continued!

* * *

Sherlock was listening to music on an mp3 player that Jim had given to him as a gift. Sherlock never had a need for such a device. Any music that he listened to was on cds or records, or he was creating it himself. However, Sherlock found himself with a new appreciation for the most frivolous musical singles, because they made him think of Jim.

When John came downstairs he saw the most peculiar sight: Sherlock, with headphones over his ears, dancing in the kitchen as he waited for his toast. John might have laughed if he weren't absolutely shocked. Three days ago Sherlock was an absolute wreck, and now he was cheery… and dancing?!

Sherlock noticed John and blushed slightly, slipping the headphones off of his ears.

"Good morning John," he said with a smile.

"You're in a good mood this morning," John said, watching as Sherlock grabbed his toast and spread some jam over it.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?" Sherlock asked, "I have new case, and things are getting back to normal."

"What about your… problems?" John asked.

"Taken care of," Sherlock assured him before he took a bite of his toast. John still looked suspicious. He wanted to believe that everything was well, but Sherlock had been such a mess such a short while ago.

"Well, I'm off," Sherlock said as he finished his toast and swallowed down the rest of his tea, "I have some things to attend to."

"Do you need any help?" John asked.

"I'm sure you're quite busy yourself, John," Sherlock said, "Besides, it's little things. Nothing to worry about."

Sherlock walked out of the flat and climbed into a taxi that was waiting for him. John watched it drive away. He couldn't help but be concerned.

Sherlock didn't know where the taxi was taking him, but Jim had told him to get in it. It drove to an apartment building and Sherlock got a text.

_Apartment 12. –JM_

Sherlock smiled when he rang the buzzer he was immediately buzzed in and made his way to number 12. The anticipation was somewhat exciting, as he was unsure what awaited him. He knocked on the door. The door swung open and he was pulled in rather roughly and pushed against the wall. Sherlock wasn't exactly shocked and gave a little moan as he felt warm lips pressed against his. His wrists were pinned to the wall by Jim's hands as his mouth was thoroughly ravished.

They hadn't even said hello, but Jim was starting to kiss down along his neck. Sherlock heard a light click, once and then twice.

"I missed you," Jim whispered, "Mmm… I want to play with you today."

Sherlock noted that his wrists were bound and now that he was able to focus, when he looked around the room it made him blush. There were all kinds of various sexual apparatus; things that Sherlock had never seen or even imagined. The more Sherlock looked around the deeper his blush became. Jim chuckled. He leaned in, kissing down Sherlock's neck.

"You can say no," the criminal whispered, "I'll untie you, and make love to you sweetly."

Sherlock mewled, tilting his head as Jim nibbled and kissed on his neck. It felt good, and he couldn't deny that he was curious about what Jim had in store for him. But he was also fearful. They hadn't had the time to get into anything quite like this before. The detective looked at his lover with his bright blue eyes.

"I-I want a safe word…" he said a bit awkwardly.

"Anything you want baby," Jim replied, his hands starting to wander over Sherlock's body, "What shall it be, hmmm? Keep it simple and easy to remember."

Sherlock thought for a moment or two. Something simple, and easy to remember, that wouldn't ruin the mood if he had to say it. He shrugged a bit. "Dublin?" he suggested. Jim was tempted to ask why he had chosen it, but let it go.

"Dublin it is," he said. He pulled Sherlock's bonds tight. The detective gave a slight gasp, feeling Jim's hands all over him. Jim had debated with himself about a gag, but he had decided against it. He loved hearing Sherlock's voice, especially when he was desperate and needy. It paid off almost immediately as Sherlock let out a soft mewl.

"M-Master…" he whimpered. Jim groaned. Soft nibbles turned into bites as things got heated.

"Mmm… that's it… Let me play with you Sherlock," Jim purred. Jim had removed Sherlock's trousers and his shirt was hanging open. Sherlock yelped as Jim gave him a sudden swat on the ass. It was followed quickly by a second.

"Such a sexy ass," Jim purred, "I want it all red and hot."

"Ah! Y-yes Master," Sherlock yelped as he was given another stinging smack.

"I love hearing you like this," Jim breathed. He smacked his ass again. It was starting to get all red from the abuse.

"M-Master…" Sherlock moaned, rubbing up against Jim when the man stood in front of him. He was hard with desire.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Jim said, "You are my toy until I choose to release you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master," Sherlock moaned. Jim's hand ran down the front of his body and slowly gripped Sherlock's throbbing cock. He stroked him slowly, watching Sherlock's face contort with pleasure. He listened to his breathing pick up.

"You like that?" he purred in his ear.

"Yes… Ah… Yes Master…" Sherlock was panting heavily.

"Oooh… Sherlock there are so many things I want to do with you," Jim whispered, "We're going to have fun today."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to thank all of my ever so patient readers. Thank you so much for sticking with me despite my long terms of hiatus. Life hates me a lot and things are rough, but the story is not over and will be continued!

Sherlock was listening to music on an mp3 player that Jim had given to him as a gift. Sherlock never had a need for such a device. Any music that he listened to was on cds or records, or he was creating it himself. However, Sherlock found himself with a new appreciation for the most frivolous musical singles, because they made him think of Jim.

When John came downstairs he saw the most peculiar sight: Sherlock, with headphones over his ears, dancing in the kitchen as he waited for his toast. John might have laughed if he weren't absolutely shocked. Three days ago Sherlock was an absolute wreck, and now he was cheery… and dancing?!

Sherlock noticed John and blushed slightly, slipping the headphones off of his ears.

"Good morning John," he said with a smile.

"You're in a good mood this morning," John said, watching as Sherlock grabbed his toast and spread some jam over it.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?" Sherlock asked, "I have new case, and things are getting back to normal."

"What about your… problems?" John asked.

"Taken care of," Sherlock assured him before he took a bite of his toast. John still looked suspicious. He wanted to believe that everything was well, but Sherlock had been such a mess such a short while ago.

"Well, I'm off," Sherlock said as he finished his toast and swallowed down the rest of his tea, "I have some things to attend to."

"Do you need any help?" John asked.

"I'm sure you're quite busy yourself, John," Sherlock said, "Besides, it's little things. Nothing to worry about."

Sherlock walked out of the flat and climbed into a taxi that was waiting for him. John watched it drive away. He couldn't help but be concerned.

Sherlock didn't know where the taxi was taking him, but Jim had told him to get in it. It drove to an apartment building and Sherlock got a text.

_Apartment 12. –JM_

Sherlock smiled when he rang the buzzer he was immediately buzzed in and made his way to number 12. The anticipation was somewhat exciting, as he was unsure what awaited him. He knocked on the door. The door swung open and he was pulled in rather roughly and pushed against the wall. Sherlock wasn't exactly shocked and gave a little moan as he felt warm lips pressed against his. His wrists were pinned to the wall by Jim's hands as his mouth was thoroughly ravished.

They hadn't even said hello, but Jim was starting to kiss down along his neck. Sherlock heard a light click, once and then twice.

"I missed you," Jim whispered, "Mmm… I want to play with you today."

Sherlock noted that his wrists were bound and now that he was able to focus, when he looked around the room it made him blush. There were all kinds of various sexual apparatus; things that Sherlock had never seen or even imagined. The more Sherlock looked around the deeper his blush became. Jim chuckled. He leaned in, kissing down Sherlock's neck.

"You can say no," the criminal whispered, "I'll untie you, and make love to you sweetly."

Sherlock mewled, tilting his head as Jim nibbled and kissed on his neck. It felt good, and he couldn't deny that he was curious about what Jim had in store for him. But he was also fearful. They hadn't had the time to get into anything quite like this before. The detective looked at his lover with his bright blue eyes.

"I-I want a safe word…" he said a bit awkwardly.

"Anything you want baby," Jim replied, his hands starting to wander over Sherlock's body, "What shall it be, hmmm? Keep it simple and easy to remember."

Sherlock thought for a moment or two. Something simple, and easy to remember, that wouldn't ruin the mood if he had to say it. He shrugged a bit. "Dublin?" he suggested. Jim was tempted to ask why he had chosen it, but let it go.

"Dublin it is," he said. He pulled Sherlock's bonds tight. The detective gave a slight gasp, feeling Jim's hands all over him. Jim had debated with himself about a gag, but he had decided against it. He loved hearing Sherlock's voice, especially when he was desperate and needy. It paid off almost immediately as Sherlock let out a soft mewl.

"M-Master…" he whimpered. Jim groaned. Soft nibbles turned into bites as things got heated.

"Mmm… that's it… Let me play with you Sherlock," Jim purred. Jim had removed Sherlock's trousers and his shirt was hanging open. Sherlock yelped as Jim gave his body a little turn and then gave him a sudden swat on the ass. It was followed quickly by a second.

"Such a sexy ass," Jim purred, "I want it all red and hot."

"Ah! Y-yes Master," Sherlock yelped as he was given another stinging smack.

"I love hearing you like this," Jim breathed. He smacked his ass again. It was starting to get all red from the abuse.

"M-Master…" Sherlock moaned, rubbing up against Jim when the man stood in front of him. He was hard with desire.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Jim said, "You are my toy until I choose to release you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master," Sherlock moaned. Jim's hand ran down the front of his body and slowly gripped Sherlock's throbbing cock. He stroked him slowly, watching Sherlock's face relax with pleasure. He listened to his breathing pick up.

"You like that?" he purred in his ear.

"Yes… Ah… Yes Master…" Sherlock was panting heavily.

"Oooh… Sherlock there are so many things I want to do with you," Jim whispered, "We're going to have fun today."

"Yes, Master," Sherlock panted. Shivers ran through the detective's body. He was left hard and desperate for his lover who was teasingly kissing along his neck. Jim clipped a collar around Sherlock's neck and attached a leash. He unbound his wrists and led him over to a table. Sherlock was blushing deeply as Jim pushed him down roughly and strapped him to it.

"You're going to learn so much today," Jim said. Sherlock moaned as he felt Jim begin to finger him. He wriggled slightly, trying to get more.

"So eager," Jim purred, "Don't worry, you'll be full soon."

There was a slight hum and Sherlock felt something prodding to get inside of him.

"Wh-what is it…" he mewled, though he wasn't asking for it to stop.

"It's a fucking machine baby," Jim said, "It's going to fuck you so I can have fun in other ways Open."

Without hesitation, Sherlock opened his mouth. His tongue flicked over the head of Jim's cock. He felt the machine fucking his ass very slowly. It was aggravatingly slow. He wriggled his hips, desperate for more.

"Be a good boy," Jim said, "I'll see that you're satisfied."


	6. Chapter 6

Jim strapped his lover to the table, kissing him roughly.

"Are you ready to get fucked?" he asked with a smirk. Sherlock shivered and moaned breathily.

"Y-yes… yes please," he panted, his hips grinding up into the air. He had to fuck him. Jim wanted to fuck him. He was aching to do so, but he wanted to build it up. He wanted to play.

"Tell me why you deserve it," he said, caressing Sherlock's sharp jawline. Sherlock moaned.

"Why should I give it to you Sherlock?" Jim asked teasingly.

"I-I… oh please Master… I don't deserve it, but please, I want it so bad," The detective begged.

"How badly do you want it?" Jim asked, "What would you do to get what you want?"

"Anything for you Master," Sherlock panted. Jim's hand was pressed firmly over Sherlock's crotch. The taller man rubbed up against him, whimpering softly.

"You want to be fucked, you'll do everything I say," Jim said, "Become my cute little pet."

Jim began to tease his lover's hole, making Sherlock shiver and squirm, trying to get more.

"Are you going to be my good little pet?" Jim asked.

"Y-yes Master," Sherlock said. He felt the straps become loose. Jim yanked on the leash he had attached to Sherlock. He slipped his pants off and sat in a chair.

"Come get your milk kitten," he purred. Sherlock crawled over to him and ran his tongue from base to tip over Jim's cock. Jim gave a satisfied groan and ran his fingers gently through Sherlock's hair as he worked.

"Suck it Sherlock," he ordered him, "You want your milk, don't you my precious kitten?"

"Y-Yes master…." Sherlock panted, sucking and licking on him. Jim tilted Sherlock's head up roughly and kissed him, making the detective melt. Jim couldn't take it anymore. He had to fuck Sherlock.

"On your hands and knees, now!" Jim snapped and Sherlock hurriedly obeyed. He felt Jim's fingers playing with him, but yelped when he received a sharp swat on his ass.

"Mmm… Sherlock, you have such a nice ass," Jim purred, "You want me to fill it don't you?"

"Y-y-yes! Sherlock stuttered, getting another hard smack. Jim roughly shoved his cock inside Sherlock making the detective cry out sharply.

"That's my sexy kitten," Jim breathed as he began to set a steady pace. "Good… so good…"

"More… more please!" Sherlock begged, "Master, more please!"

Jim loved hearing Sherlock beg for him. Especially knowing how proud the man could be. It didn't take them long to climax together. Sherlock was trembling, clinging to his lover.

"I'm not through with you yet my love," Jim breathed in his ear. Sherlock found himself tied once again, his legs spread apart. He heard a slight hum as a machine started and felt something go inside of him.

"It's a sex machine baby," Jim explained, "When I come back you'll be desperate."

Jim slipped a cock ring onto Sherlock to keep him from coming. "I don't want to waste any," he explained, "Because this kitty is hungry for you." He turned on a vibrator and let the machine go, fucking his lover at a slow and steady pace. Sherlock, rocked his hips, longingly.

"I won't be gone for too long," Jim said, "And when I come back, I'll expect you to be full of desire."

Jim pressed a button and watched the machine move faster. Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Jim.. please, don't go," he pleaded as Jim walked out the door. He didn't really have anything he needed to do, but he knew that it would drive Sherlock mad.

Sherlock was left in the apartment alone. The machine suddenly started to go even faster and Sherlock let out a cry. It felt so good. He moaned with abandon. His erection hurt though, the more aroused he got.

"Master… master please, I need to cum…" the detective moaned, "Oh please… oh shit…. I'm going to die!"

Jim was getting some coffee in the lobby, checking the time. He wanted to leave him for at least fifteen minutes and it had only been ten.

Sherlock pulled at his restraints, grinding against the air, desperate for touch, desperate for release. He heard the door open.

"M-master… please… please let me cum!" he begged. Jim smirked. He turned the machine up and Sherlock screamed. The criminal loosened the ring and Sherlock came almost instantly. He opened his mouth to taste it. He licked his lips.

"Mmm… so good…" he purred.


End file.
